


Can I?

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femslash, Femslash February, Oral Sex, koizumi POV, lesbian porn written by an actual lesbian, really gay shit yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Do I hate that my first upload is porn? A little. But there's more pekoizumi, more peko x girls coming at you very shortly. Enjoy!





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Do I hate that my first upload is porn? A little. But there's more pekoizumi, more peko x girls coming at you very shortly. Enjoy!

_“A-are you sure you want to do that?”_

_“Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. But… can I? Would you like me to?”_

_“…Very much so.”_

* * *

 

She kisses up Peko’s soft, unshaven legs. Peko gasps in response to each kiss, a sharp, almost expectant intake of breath getting more urgent as she made her way up.

“Can I taste you?”

“Y-yes”

With Peko’s moans of agreement sending wet pools into her own underwear, she runs her tongue up and down with broad strokes, cleaning her folds, revelling in the gasps and moans she gets in response. Peko’s hips jolt as she catches her clit with her tongue.

_Hmmmm. Not yet._

Her body is responding well – more for her to taste. She hardens her tongue and runs circles around her opening.

“ _Mahiru, please!”_

_Your wish is my command._

She pushes her tongue inside her as far as she can manage, twisting and thrusting and feeling Peko tighten against her. Peko squeezes her hand tighter and tighter, her hips swaying more and more, _“P-please, more, f-faster- ah!”_

Peko gasps as Mahiru lets go of her hand and used her free hands to push Peko’s legs wider, exposing her vulva to the somewhat chilly air. Her tongue dipped in a final time, then left her body, her lips leaving Peko entirely as she adjusted.

_“A-ah, don’t stop!”_

Mahiru squeezed her waist in apology, eliciting a breathless giggle. She moved her mouth upwards, licking and kissing every dip and curve in her stomach, holding tightly onto her waist, caressing the soft body beneath with her thumbs,

“So…,” she said, moving her lips further up, planting a kiss on her mouth, “What do you want me to do now?”

“Ahh!,” Peko moaned. Mahiru’s mouth had latched around her nipple giving it a passionate, hot tug.

“Make me cum- “, Peko caught herself a little too late.

 “P-please?”

_She’s so hot._

“As you wish,”

Mahiru’s fingernails lightly breeze against waist, hips, stomach – Peko bites her lip in response. She dances on her inner thighs a little, teasing the area before she goes in.

_Enough teasing. No point torturing myself._

She takes the index finger of her right hand and gently slides it in, lubrication clearly no longer required. Peko closes her eyes.

 _Fuck, I need more,_ such thoughts run through her mind. She swirls a single finger around, gathering the cum and saliva and trying to control her desires-

She looked up at Peko’s face, saw her nod in response to a silent question, a silent beg to add more. Mahiru’s chest rubbed against her leg as she thrusted two fingers in and out – gaining less response than she’d imagined.

_Not a problem, I’ll just change tactics._

Her fingers slow and twist into an upward curl, the change in position immediately eliciting a response.

“Good, bad?”

“F-fuck, perfect. You’re perfect. Just- “, Peko breathed, “Stay still.”

Her fingers, aching with desire, went tense as Peko moved her hips, a slow rhythm emerging. She gyrated up and down, rubbing against Mahiru’s still digits. The stillness halted Mahiru’s concentration and moved her attention to the face and the body of the beautiful girl writhing in pleasure above her. Her underwear is long gone, the simple black set tossed on the floor in earlier stages. The rise and fall of her chest takes her mind to… a certain place. Her plaits are a mess, her face is bright red, and her glasses are adorably askew (Peko had refused to take them off, shyly insisting that she’d like to see her face).

An unplanned laugh escapes her mouth as she looked at the face of a stoic, calm, refined girl in such thralls. Peko looks at her, puzzled.

“It’s nothing. Really! I love you so, so much.”, between giggles.

“I love you more”

_Oh, she’s pouting! Mahiru’s heart is about to burst._

“Not possible!”

Back to the matter at hand, the matter squirming against her hand. Peko’s clearly signalling for continuation.

“Can I?”

“Please, yes.” Peko’s dulcet tones were perfection to her, the low, rough growl her voice took on in moments of heat.

She grins and gets back to work

All her concentration is the girl’s pleasure. Her own body now upright, she reaches for Peko’s hand with her left and moves faster with her right, twisting her fingers in a come-hither motion, feeling the rough warmth of her core squirm in ecstasy. Peko moans softly, less softly, _not softly at all._

Wasn’t long before her tongue, unable to contain the desire, presses against Peko’s clit.

_“Aa- More of that!”_

“Mhhm, fuck”, she groans against her. This is her favourite part, God, by far. She hardens and softens her tongue, she traces circles, spells her name, circles, circles, then sucks _hard._

“ _OH!”_

She keeps the pace. Peko calls her name in ecstasy, the scent gets, the bed beneath her gets damp - this feels like all she’ll ever need.

“Mahiru, _Mahiru, a-ah!”_

She keeps sucking, rubbing her rough tongue against the hardened bulb as she sees fit. Peko’s thighs vibrate and twitch against her head.

_“MAHIRU!”_

A final jolt hits her body. She tenses and relaxes in rapidity, inhalation caught in her throat, she staggers through laboured breath, tiny squeaks escaping with her exhalation. Mahiru’s hand is practically swollen with pressure from Peko’s tight grip as she comes. Mahiru cries out. She’s getting dizzy off the feeling. The clit pressed against her tongue pulsates in rhythm with her moans.

“ _A-aah, AH!”_

Her legs twitch and go limp. Peko relaxes, her breath loudly steadying as Mahiru draws her head from between her legs.

_I’m not done yet._

She pushes her hair behind her ears, grins, and goes down for seconds.

_“W-what are you-”_

_“Can I?”_

_“G-god, yes”_

Making a girl cum a second time is either a quick push or a lengthy, laborious task. It’s either pushing a button in and out or winding a slow, stiff lever and watching it spin back in place. Mahiru likes the second, likes to feel like she’s worked for it. It’s incredibly gratifying, still, but less fun when a girl screams your name the second you put your tongue on her clit.

Not that she could complain. It looks like Peko is the latter.

_Fun._

Peko is more agitated this time, having just felt orgasm. She gyrates against her tongue eagerly, impatient to feel again what she’s just recovered from, and Mahiru is eager to give it to her. At this point, the bundle of nerves between Peko’s legs is so sensitive that the slightest touch is sending shock waves down her body, her legs quivering against Mahiru’s head.

The movements are less delicate this time, for sure. This is no longer a sensual experience, a slow, lush journey to completion. That’s over and done with, delicate worship replaced with a desperate wailing. Both want it fast

“ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!”_ Peko’s hands move down and tangle in her hair.

Mahiru’s mouth is too busy for anything but agreeing moans. Peko’s legs move from the bed to cross around her neck, resting on her shoulders. It gives her the perfect angle – _now, I really could do this for hours._

_“Yes, yes, harder, more, fuck, yes, o-OH!”_

_She’s lost in the moment. They both are. No time for the subtlety she usually employs. Peko’s hands tangle further. She hesitates, then pushes her head down harder._

They’re totally connected, an extension of each other. Peko practically crashes into her mouth, faster, faster, faster. The bed creaks and sways in response, faster, _faster_ , **_faster_**. Both have sporadic breathing, their moans barely audible against the growing creak of the bed. Her hips move in a natural rhythm, twisting and adjusting and pushing. This is it, she knows it.

“ _I’m coming, I’m coming- AH”,_ and she delivers on her _promise_ , her opening twitching and gasping with the final suck on her swollen clit. Peko goes limp, this is her limit, for now. They have forever to explore.

Mahiru runs her hands through her hair in a vague attempt to neaten it and joins Peko on the pillow.

“How was it?”, knowing that if Peko had had half the fun she did, she’d be in heaven.

“H-how was it?”

Mahiru smiles meaningfully. Peko smiles back. _Such a beautiful smile._ They lie together, face-to-face.

“Do you… do you really need to ask?”

Mahiru nuzzles her head into Peko’s chest in gleeful appreciation, and she’s met by Peko’s arms wrapping around her.

“Thank you!”

“I should be the one thanking you, surely.”

“Oh, you already did.”

 


End file.
